


Dark justice

by Skybluesky28



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick grayson centric, Dimension Travel, I don’t know what I should tag, Right?, Young Justice - Freeform, but he will be over skilled, but in a realistic way, different dimension, evil team, more descriptions in the story, or not really, set after auld Acquaintance, that makes sense, they kill, work for the light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybluesky28/pseuds/Skybluesky28
Summary: In an alternate universe isn’t the world how we know it, six young people’s life was changed, a change that made them go down a darker path. A path where they joined an organization called the light and helped take down the entire justice league. But what happens when these young people get stuck in a different universe, a universe where their counterparts took a different path and joined the heroes side and later formed a team that worked for the justice league. Trapped and with no known way out of this world decided they that they should make the best of it and show this world what real justices is, dark justice.





	1. Dark justice past

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will just explain how the dark justice people’s past was changed so that they joined the light instead of the justice league’s side.
> 
> This story will be more centric about the dark justice but we will also see very much about how the Young justice team reacts about their counterpart. 
> 
> I’m also a very huge Dick Grayson fan so excpect much focus on him and that I maybe make him a little bit too skilled hehe... But it will be much on the entire team.

  * **Richard Grayson dark justice**



  **His past**

  * Parents died at age 8 (2012), Bruce Wayne didn’t go to the circus, slade wilson had a target to assassinate in the audience.
  * Slade watched all the performances and the flying Graysons death.
  * Slade saw the potential in the boy and started to think of the idea of getting an apprentice.
  * After one month in juvie “rescued” slade dick.
  * Dick told slade about his parents murder and slade saw the potential from the boys lust for revenge and supported the bloodlust.
  * He got dick to kill Zucco.
  * He became slade’s apprentice and started to train really hard. Dick haven’t been called dick since the death, he just goes by Richard.
  * Slade used Richard’s grief and anger to get Richard to change his view on the world. He thereafter doesn’t think killing is wrong if it is to help him reach his end goal.
  * He thought the Justice league was manipulating the people in to believing that what they did was justice.
  * He met with the light several times, agreed with their methods just like slade and later formed dark justice.
  * (Slade is by the way called deathstroke when he “works”)
  * Richard is willing to do anything to reach his end goal, no matter how ruthless or cruel.
  * Richard helped form the dark justice team.
  * He is 14 (2018)
  * His dark justice name is Renegade.



 

**Wallace “Wally” West dark justice**

**His past**

  *  Wally’s father had throughout his whole life abused him both mentally and physically while his mother just watched.
  * One day when Wally came home from school did his drunk father beat him so badly that he had to stay at the hospital for 3 days.
  * During the hospital stay read Wally about the flash in the newspaper. His at the time idol had saved a whole school bus with kids.
  * Wally wanted to be like flash so that he could save people, so he could make sure everyone got their justice.
  * Wally’s aunt, Iris West, later died and she had a few things in her house that she wanted her sister to have.
  * Wally found a box in the house with a journal, a journal where Barry Allen explained how he got super speed and became the flash.
  * Wally recreate the experiment and got super speed.
  * He then confronted Barry and told him that he could be Barry’s partner and help everyone.
  * Barry got furious that Wally had read his journal (cause Barry was a little unstable after his wife’s death) and told Wally that the world didn’t need him and that Wally couldn’t help people get justice.
  * Wally was furious and started thinking that the hero’s was the real villains, that they didn’t bring justice to people but just made everyone believe that.
  * They weren’t even interested in giving people like Wally justice, so Wally decided that he wanted to give the world real justice.
  * The light soon thereafter recruited Wally when he was 11 (2013)
  * Wally got trained and agreed in their doing and started to share their view of the world.
  * Wally was determined to help the light and make sure that he gave people justice.
  * He later helped form the dark justice team. He is 16 (2018)
  * His dark justice name is Zoom.



 

**Kaldur’ahm dark justice**

  **His past**

  * Grew up alone with his mom until she was accused of being a spy for Ocean Master and was put in jail when Kaldur was 14 (2015)
  * Kaldur knew that she was innocent and started to loathe his king and the people in Atlantis for believing that his mother was a traitor.
  * Black manta soon thereafter found kaldur and told him that he was kaldur’s father.
  * He told Kaldur about the light and Kaldur wanted to join it so he could set a stop for the justice league and his king and give everyone real justice.
  * Kaldur lived with his father as a idol and mentor (kinda like his relationship with king Orin in young justice)
  * He later helped form the dark justice team.
  * He is 17 (2018)
  * His dark justice name is Shockwave.



 

**Kr (Conner Kent) dark justice**

**His past**

  * Half human half krypton clone of Superman.
  * Got human DNA from lex Luther.
  * Was controlled and taught by Cadmus until the dark justice team was created.
  * He never got free and obeyed the light and Cadmus unquestionably.
  * When he started to interact with other people (the light and dark justice) started he to learn how emotions worked.
  * He then started to work for the light not just because that was what they told him to do but also cause he started to agree with their justice.
  * He became his own person with his own feelings but his core was built up on how much he wanted to give the world real justice, the justice that Superman had failed to give the world.
  * He didn’t feel the need to get a civilian ID cause he never was a civilian anyways.
  * He has Luther’s shields.
  * He is 17 (2018)
  * His dark justice name is Kr.



 

**M’gann M’orzz dark justice**

**Her past**

  *  Born on mars.
  * She’s the only white Martian in her family after her father was killed by a group green martians that thought that all white martians was evil, cruel and no worthy of living.
  * M’gann grew up as an outcast both in her family and in the society.
  * She lived with accusatory, feared and hatred stares for years and began to loathe the Martian race, all Martian races.
  * She grew up in so much hatred so it became one of the only things she felt.
  * When she was 48 years on mars, 16 on earth, decided she that she had had enough.
  * She stole a ship and traveled alone to earth.
  * She barely knew anything about earth, just that humans was the dominant race and had build civilizations all over earth.
  * She didn’t therefore know where to land so she just choose a random place.
  * That happened to be in the the desert near one of Queen bee’s secret bases.
  * Queen bee told her that people on earth didn’t either get justice and that M’gann could help change that.
  * M’gann wanted to help and agreed with their methods and soon thereafter joined the dark justice (2017)
  * She is 17 (2018)
  * Her dark justice name is Mindwipe.



 

**Artemis Crock dark justice**

**Her past**

  * Grew up with her family where both of her parents were assasins.
  * After a assasination gone wrong and Artemis mother were shot, crippled and sent to prison started she to train with her father (2013)
  * The man who shot Artemis mother was found by the police but didn’t get any sentence cause the court said that he shot in self defense.
  * The man was a thief who had stolen thousands of money from the poor families in Gotham and had also beaten children and homeless.
  * Artemis mother got sentenced to at least 20 years in prison.
  * Artemis was furious that a man that had ruined so many innocent people’s life just for money was seen as a victim and wasn’t  just put in jail while her mother tried to do real justice and was crippled and seen as a villain.
  * She wanted to get real justice and destroy everyone that supported the current justice.
  * After she had trained with her father for 4 years was she offered a place in a team with people in the same age as her that had the same goal.
  * She took the offer without hesitation.
  * She is 16 (2018)
  * Her dark justice name is Huntress.



                                                                                                                               

**The story begins two weeks after Auld Acquaintance**

 


	2. First

 

**Quarc, 15 January 2018, 8pm**

 

Deep down in the palace of the president of Quarc, past all the guards who quietly patrolled the, since two weeks ago, top secure building, could two voices be heard. Both angry and on edge. Both with all the rights in the world to be on edge, but they wouldn’t know why until it was to late.

 

“Father, it has been almost two weeks since the justice league was defeated, how long are we supposed to live like this, locked up secure but without any freedom”

 

“Noor, with the justice league defeated rises new enemies against us every second, they want us out of the picture so they can get all the power that comes with being the leader of a country, if they would succeed our people would be lost and in danger”

“Our people are already lost and in danger because their leader, their chosen president, have gone into hiding, letting they deal with the rising criminal activity and constant fear!”

 

The man, the president, Rumaan Harjavti shot the patrolling guards in the room an uneasy look while his daughter, Noor Harjavti stood as stubborn as ever with an challenging look at her father.

 

“So stop being a coward and get out and help people, our people, that need you now more than ever”

 

“Noor there is nothing I can do for our people at the moment, I cannot protect them from the rising evil that have come from the justice league’s downfall”

 

“Well I won’t stay locked up here anymore, I’m at least willing to try help my people unlike their president and you cannot stop me”

 

Her father signed and proceeded his answer, an answer that never became outspoken, maybe never even out thought, because in that moment realized he that the room was silent, completely silent. There was no footsteps from patrolling guards, no rattling from keys, not even a breath except from his own and his daughter’s.  
The fear overwhelmed him while he hastily turned away his gaze from his daughter and looked over the room. His daughter seeing her father turn away his gaze so fast did the same and met the same fear.

 

All around the room lied the guards still on the ground. Most of them with puddles of blood under them will others just stared unblinkingly at nothing, all of them without breathing.

 

The daughter’s breath could be heard caught up in her throat while the father just stared horrified at the bodies until the realization came to them, someone has done this to them, someone that probably still was in the room. They both looked around slowly in the room, almost frozen in fear. But with the two same questions on their mind. How could someone kill all of the guards in a matter of seconds without them hearing anything and were they next?

 

The daughter’s gaze finally locked on something almost shimmering in the air behind on of the bodies, it looked like the air was shaped after something. Her father now also staring at the spot seemed to realize the same thing since he took a staggered step back.

 

The shimmering slowly started to transform into a more solid shape and colors until it looked like a girl, a green girl with red-brown hair, a Martian came they to realize.  
Her eyes glowed and she started to slowly levitate down. Whit the glowing now gone from her eyes could they now see her gaze that was locked up on them, full of hatred. She took a step forward while the daughter and father stood still, frozen of fear. She then opened her mouth and told them coldly, still with a hatred stare

 

“Rumaan and Noor Harjavti, you have been defined as enemies of Queen bee and the soon to be ruling government and have therefore been sentenced to immediate death”

 

They prepared themselves in that moment for the martian to step forward and attack, but she didn’t, it almost looked like she looked behind them, but why would- They didn’t get the chance to finish that thought since unbelievable pain flared up through their whole bodies, so excruciating that their minds got so overwhelmed that they passed out in a matter of seconds.

 

They were already corpses by the time they hit the ground.

 

Behind them stood someone that had emerged from the shadows and as silent as death sneaked up on the par and without them even realizing that he was there, inches behind them, had drawn two katanas and sliced both their throats.

 

That someone was a boy from what it looked like, a boy all in black with a cape that was torn at the edge and had a hood connected with the cape that covered his whole head and shadowed his whole face. In his hands held he two katanas, both with blood dripping from them.

 

The boy tilted his head slightly up and looked at the martian. With his face now slightly less shadowed were you able to see a small part of a domino mask that covered his eyes and and a small strand of jet black hair that had found its way over the right part of the mask. But the most outstanding part of his face was that it was completely void of emotion. No anger, no happiness, no fear.

 

The martian, who now was the focus of the boy, met the his look but now without any anger and if you looked closely, maybe with a little fear.

 

“Mindwipe, contact the rest of the team and tell them that the mission is complete” said the boy to the martian, Mindwipe, without betraying any emotion.

 

“Of course Renegade” replied Mindwipe with an underlying respect to the boy, Renegade.

 

Mindwipe closed her eyes and soon thereafter opened them again and gave a small nod to Renegade, to confirm that it was done.

 

Renegade walked back into the shadows and could no longer be seen while Mindwipe camouflaged herself again and both of them started to make their way out of the building, as undetected as before.

 

  
**Bialya, 15 January 2018, 10pm**

 

In front of six teenagers, two of them Renegade and Mindwipe, stood a black haired woman.

 

“Good job team, you have now taken us one step closer to a world where justice can live” purred the woman with a silken smooth voice.

 

The woman looked over the team with satisfied smirk and dismissed them. Renegade started walking against a tunnel looking machine that then lighted up while he stood in it. When the light soon thereafter stopped was Renegade nowhere to be seen. (A zeta tube to everyone that didn’t understand my crappy explanation)

 

One of the now 5 teenagers, a boy with a darker skin tune and gills, turned around and smirked at a red haired boy with freckles and then looked at a blonde girl.

 

“ So Artemis want to hear what Wally said about you this time”

 

The blonde girl, Artemis, smirked devilish while the red haired boy,  
Wally, began shaking his head violently with a hard glare set on the boy with gills.

 

"Gladly"

 

“He said that you scare him, which I think means that he is afraid of you”

 

Artemis began smirking while she looked over at Wally.

 

“Naw is the guy with super speed scared of a normal petty human?” Said she mockingly.

 

“I hope you understand that I was kidding about that Kaldur, or are you too retarded to understand that, and we both know Artemis, that as you call it ‘normal humans’ can be really scary, I mean have you met Deathstroke or Renegade? Responded Wally with anger.

 

“Wow you’re so trustworthy Wally” Replied Kaldur with sarcasm.

 

Wally snorted humorless with a glare at Kaldur.

 

“Oh just get of your high throne already”

 

Kaldur just smirked and responded:

 

“Actually Wally, I haven’t gotten my throne in Atlantis yet, but at least you tried to keep up with us intelligent people”

 

Kaldur smirked and left a growling Wally behind him while he took the zeta tube home.

 

Left behind was now 4 people, two of them Wally and Artemis, one of them Mindwipe aka M’gann and a black haired boy. M’gann and the black haired boy had just watched the scene, M’gann with a bored expression, having no interest in their bickering since it happened often. The black haired boy had however watched the scene with a slight interest since he still sometimes found some human interactions strange.  
M’gann then turned around and started heading to her room with a snickering Artemis not far behind her.

 

With both girls now out of the room turned Wally around so that he now faced the black haired boy. With a serious expression asked Wally the boy:

 

“You believe me right, Kr?”

 

“You want me to be honest?”

 

Wally signed loudly and muttered under his breath “no one believes me” and then stalked away, leaving the boy, Kr, alone in the huge room.

 

“He had it coming” Said Kr out loud to himself before he also walked out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a chapter where you get to know the characters a little and can see how their universe is before they get transported to the other universe in the next chapter
> 
> And you have to excuse my bad English, I haven’t studied it for so long, hope it doesn’t bother you too much


	3. Second

  
**Bialya, 2018 January 16, 4am**  

“Team report to the mission room immediately” blared out loudly from the speakers all over the cave over and over again.

 

After a few minutes came the four teenagers who lived in the cave, one after one, out of their rooms, all drowsy since it was four in the morning. When they finally had managed to drag themselves to the mission room were they met of another sleepy teammate, Kaldur, or since he already was dressed in his uniform was he now Shockwave. Beside him stood Renegade, as always in uniform and as always totally emotionless, you couldn’t even see a trace of sleepiness. In front of them didn’t their usual mission debriefer Queen bee stand, but instead, Deathstroke.

 

Now a little more awake did the rest of the team follow Renegade and Shockwave’s example and lined up in front of Deathstroke. Deathstroke looked over them all with an hard stare that made everyone a little nervous when his gaze were on them, well everyone except Renegade who just stared back calmly at him. When Deathstroke seemed to be finished with his examination asked he Renegade to pull up a holographic map over America.

 

“Our sensors have picked up several massive energy waves from a warehouse in Gotham, check what it is, if it’s people there, interrogate and then kill them, understood?”

 

“Understood” Repeated they all at the same time, having done it so many times before.

 

Deathstroke gave them all a last examining look and apparently was satisfied since he gave them nod and said “Good, you’re leaving in ten minutes” And then left.

 

The four who hadn’t changed yet went back to their rooms while Shockwave and Renegade went to the zeta tube.

 

Shockwave cleared his throat nervously and asked Renegade:

 

“Why did Deathstroke debrief us instead of Queen bee”

 

Renegade didn’t look back at Shockwave and continued going while he answered:

 

“Queen bee didn’t want to ruin her beauty sleep and Deathstroke were already awake so he steeped in”

 

Shockwave would have laughed if it weren’t because Renegade said it emotionless, without any amusement. But he also became a little confused.

 

“Why would Deathstroke be awake at this time?”

 

“He never went to bed” Was the simple answer he got back.

 

“What, why?”

 

“Because we trained”

 

When Shockwave had let information sink in blurted he out:

 

“Wait you were also awake, why would you want to train at this time instead of sleeping!?”

 

“I was not tired”

 

Shockwave just went after him bewildered after that.

 

When the other a few minutes later came into the ship were they all dressed and ready to go.

  
Gotham, 2018 January 16, 1pm

 

“The warehouse looks abandoned, there’s no car, no light and no people visible” Said Artemis aka Huntress while the group scouted the area outside the warehouse.

 

“Kr, check for people with your x-ray vision” Ordered Renegade without taking eyes of the building. Kr gave a small nod anyways and did as Renegade ordered. After a few seconds replied he:

 

“I can’t see any people with my x-ray”

 

“Shockwave and Zoom (Wally) continue to scout the area and inform us if anything changes, Huntress, Mindwipe, Kr and I will investigate inside covert, understood?”

 

Everyone gave a nod a confirmation.

 

The group of four started to move silently in the shadows next to the warehouse, searching for a non obvious way in. Renegade, who had taken the lead as usual since he was the leader stopped and faced M’gann. Renegade made a taping movement at his head which M’gann understood was an order, an order for a mind link. M’gann complied and soon thereafter was the mind link set, but only for the group who was there, not for the two who scouted the area.

 

‘Kr and Mindwipe, you look for an entry and search at the west side of the warehouse while I and Huntress take the east, contact with the comm if you find anything’

 

They all nodded once again as confirmation that they understood an headed for their side.

 

After Renegade and Huntress had searched a part of the east pointed Renegade up at the roof and soon thereafter took out his grappling gun, Artemis understanding, took out a grappling arrow and soon were they both on the roof, where a broken window happened to be.

 

Looking into the warehouse from the window didn’t give them much clues since the warehouse up from there also looked abandoned, so they decided to sneak inside and look for more clues as to why the light had picked up those strange energy waves from here.

 

They crept along the shadows throughout the whole east side without finding anything, not even a computer plug where Renegade could hack into. They both were ready to leave when they felt their comm buzz, not having any sound on it since that could give away their position if they were near anyone.

 

“What?” Answered Huntress for them.

 

“We found a hidden staircase leading down to a basement from what I can guess, should we investigate or await you” Answered Mindwipe.

 

“Await for me and Huntress”

 

“Copy that, I’m sending my location right now”

 

Soon thereafter got Renegade their location and he and Huntress started to go there.

 

————————————————Line break————————————————

 

After Renegade and Huntress had joined Kr and Mindwipe and they all had followed the stairs down had they found a lab from what it looked like. It seemed to be a high tech lab with lots of computers and machines. But the thing that was most outstanding was the circle formed huge machine in the middle of the room. It was several cables connected to the thing. There was no dust anywhere and the electricity still worked since all the computers still was up going, something that didn’t went unnoticed by Renegade and Huntress. They both came to the same conclusion, this place wasn’t abandoned by a long shot

 

“Mindwipe contact Shockwave and Zoom”

 

Mindwipe nodded and tried to contact them with a mind link

 

“I can’t reach them, I think they are unconscious”

 

“Retreat to the ground level again now” Said Renegade with a hard voice that meant urgency”

 

Right after he had said that was the lights in the room switched on and a iron door closed in front of

 

Renegade examined the room and noticed several things, a hidden camera, the walls were made of steel reinforced iron and shimmered green, the door also shimmered a little green and a slight movement in the corner of the room behind a desk.

 

“Kr, don’t touch the door or the walls they are laced with kryptonite”

 

Kr looked at the wall he stood next to with an uneasy look and took a step from it while both Huntress and Mindwipe looked around in the room with two matching glares plastered on their faces.

 

Renegade stepped silently in the thing closest to a shadow and sneaked around the room to the corner where he had seen something move. He silently pulled out a dagger from a strap on his leg and then checked behind the desk, ready to slice somebody’s throat but stopped mid way in action when he saw who it was. Shockwave and Zoom both unconscious, laying on the floor.

 

“I found Shockwave and Zoom” Said Renegade calmly to the others in the room. They all turned round hastily and looked at Renegade with shock for a second, they hadn’t realized that he had moved, and then moved themselves to the desk so they could see for themselves.

 

“Top priority right now is to find a way out but be careful of-”

 

A loud noise was heard throughout the whole room and then it began to feel like it started blowing in there. Everyone looked around (except the two unconscious)and saw that the circle formed machine had started to spin really fast.

 

The machine could no longer be seen and in its place was now just a swirling hole in the air who began sucking everything in the room to itself, including the team.

 

Both Renegade and Huntress searched the room for something that they could shoot a grappling gun or in Huntress case, a grappling arrow, but all the walls were smooth without any hook and all the furnitures were also being sucked into the hole.

 

Renegade slammed a dagger in the ground which slowed him down a little bit. Soon thereafter were the first of them to go, Zoom and Shockwave. Since they were unconscious could they do nothing to resist the wind and the others were too occupied with handling themselves, so they watched Zoom and Shockwave disappear into the hole. Soon thereafter Huntress and then Mindwipe. Kr tried to jump of the floor to the far away wall but as soon as he had given away his footing was he also sucked into the hole.

 

And then couldn’t Renegade’s dagger take it anymore and he was sucked in.

 

He didn’t have time to register how it looked liked in the hole except a from that everything were spinning and it was different colors everywhere because a second later felt it like his entire body was being dragged apart and he couldn’t breath and then his mind joined the nothingness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Third

**Kinda written in Wally’s POV**

  
**Gotham, 2018 January 16, 6pm**

 

The first thing Zoom realized when he entered consciousness was that he hurt, nothing agonizing like getting a bullet wound or getting stabbed, cause yes, he was unsurprisingly familiar with both those injuries. This pain felt more just like aching, but it wasn’t just his head or an arm, it was his whole body.  
He contemplated the idea of just going back to sleep again so he could ignore it but then realized something more, he was laying on grass, which made him question where he was. Then the memories came rushing back to him, the mission, scouting, hearing Shockwave grunt in pain then blackness. He shot up right into sitting position with wide eyes with the panicked question ‘what happened after that’ on his mind.

 

He looked around and realized that he was in a small forest, then came more panicking. From Zoom’s position could he see the sun set clearly between the trees, who didn’t have any leaves growing on it since it was winter, and realized that it was barely dawn when he had scouted outside the warehouse and if it now was sun set did it mean that he was unconscious for more than 12 hours.

 

Zoom looked around again and if possible began panicking even more. All around him lied the whole team scattered on the ground, unconscious. ‘How did this happen’ though Zoom while he stared in shock at his five teammates, who could have taken them all down? He could understand that someone was able to take down himself, Shockwave and Mindwipe, cause even tho they are really powerful are they easy to surprise and can therefore get taken down rather easily, but seriously the rest of them seemed impossible to take down.

 

Kr was literally indestructible if you didn’t count with kryptonite which very few people had in their possession, Huntress was too good to be surprised and taken down and could almost win every fight, in fact he had only seen Huntress getting beaten three times which was very little compared to his hundreds of times and had actually only seen her getting unconscious one time.

 

But the biggest shock of them all for Zoom was that Renegade lied there unconscious. It seemed so unreal seeing Renegade so, well so human. Zoom had never seen Renegade lose a fight or getting sneaked up on. Never seen him eat, sleep, being tired, being hurt and certainly not being unconscious, hell he had never even seen Renegade give away any emotion, no happiness, no anger, no stress, no fear.  
It was sometimes hard actually believing he was human, it so often seemed like he didn’t have any human needs, no weaknesses, he seemed to be invincible.

 

After Zoom had gotten over some of his shock came he to the question ‘what should I do now?’

 

After some minutes of contemplating what he should do decided he that he should wake them up.

 

He went up to Shockwave first and nudged him with his foot a little, when that didn’t work decided Wally that he could try with a light kick at his arm, and if it became a little harder than just a light kick was it definitely not as revenge for the day before but just an innocent accident.

 

Shockwave groaned silently while he slowly started opening his eyes.

 

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty” Said Zoom mockingly with an evil smirk set on his face despite the seriousness of the situation, he just couldn’t resist the chance of trolling with Shockwave.

 

Shockwave slowly looked around with wider and wider eyes and looked then shocked back at Zoom who now had a serious expression on his face.

 

Shockwave opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by Zoom before he even had begun.

 

“Before you ask, no I don’t know what happened after you fell unconscious cause that’s when I also fell unconscious, I just woke up a few minutes ago. We can ask the rest of the team what happened but first we have to wake them up, so what do you say, I take Kr and Mindwipe while you take Huntress and Renegade, deal?”

 

Shockwave looked around to where Huntress and Renegade was lying, almost to make sure that he hadn’t heard wrong and that they were in fact, unconscious.

 

“And risk getting my throat sliced? No thanks” Said Shockwave dryly but with some underlying seriousness.

 

“So scissor rock paper? Signed Zoom.

 

“Or we wake up the Martian and the indestructible alien and let them handle that, ever thought bout that? Smirked Shockwave triumphantly which earned him a annoyed glare from Zoom.

 

“Let just wake them” Muttered Zoom.

 

  
Five minutes later were both the aliens up and by some strange reason talking about some black hole or something

 

“Okay you two can continue talking about that ‘oh so interesting black hole’ later, but first we need you to wake them up” Said Zoom with a pointing gesture at the two still unconscious teammates.

 

Mindwipe and Kr immediately quit talking, even tho Mindwipe really was the only one doing the talking while Kr just nodded slightly dumbfounded. They both looked at Zoom questioning and then looked at where he gestured.

 

Both their eyes widened when they caught sight of what lied on the ground, or rather who.

 

“They’re unconscious” Stated Mindwipe but it was said more like a question.

 

“Yes so would one of you two be so kind and wake them up”

 

“No! Why won’t you do it”

 

“Because I like not being stabbed!”

 

“Guess what Zoom, me too” Replied Mindwipe dryly.

 

“But you are a martian and have several different powers” Defended Zoom.

 

“And you have super speed which makes it pretty easy for you to avoid being stabbed”

 

“If those two want to stab someone, then they will succeed, no matter how damn fast someone are”

 

“Okay then Kr can do it, he can’t get stabbed anyways” Cut Shockwave in.

 

They all now looked at Kr who looked a little uncomfortable.

 

“I won’t do it” Stated Kr.

 

“Why not!” Cried Zoom out.

 

“I don’t want to risk getting on either of those two’s bad side”

 

“Do they even have a good side to begin with” Muttered Zoom.

 

“Okay back to the matter at hand, who should wake- where is Renegade” Said Shockwave.

 

They all looked shocked at the place Renegade had been lying unconscious at just a few seconds ago.

 

“I am here” stated someone from behind them.

 

They all spun around and looked at where the voice had come from. There stood Renegade with his normal poker face on, acting as he hadn’t lied unconscious at their feet just a minute ago.

 

“Wha- how- when did you get there?” Asked Zoom bewildered, stating the question that was on all of their minds.

 

Renegade just ignored them all and walked straight past them to Artemis.

 

He crouched beside her and put two fingers at her neck and merely squeezed lightly, but it was apparently all that it took to wake Huntress up (He put pressure on a nerve).

 

While Huntress quietly groaned and rubbed her eyes stood Renegade up again and looked at them.

 

“Mindwipe and Shockwave go scout the woods and make sure no one other than us are here”

 

Both nodded and walked into the wood.

 

Renegade then looked at the other three and told them to keep guard while he he figured out where they were.

 

Ten minutes later came Mindwipe and Shockwave back and stated that there was no one around.

 

“Okay then let’s go over what happened before we got here, what happened to you” Asked Renegade to Shockwave and Zoom.

 

“Ten minutes or so after you left were we both scouting on the south side of the warehouse. We didn’t see anything but then I thought I heard something so I turned around. I felt something sting on my neck and then blackness, the next thing I know is waking up here” Said Shockwave.

 

“Yeah me too. I heard Shockwave grunt and when I turned around felt I the same sting and then woke up here” Said Zoom.

 

“Okay so someone knocked you out with some drug and took you to a hidden lab under the warehouse while we looked around in the warehouse. But they must have used a different entrance than we did to come in into the lab since Kr would have heard it otherwise. They put you in the lab and probably escaped through the other entrance. A few minutes later came we in and the doors closed behind us, most probably remotely since they first closed when I said we should go. There was a camera in the room and probably a speaker so the one who locked us in could hear when it was time to close the door. The room was specifically made to be able to hold someone like Kr since the whole room was laced with kryptonite which means they expected us. Then the circle formed machine went on, probably also remotely. It created some kind of black hole that sucked us all in, made us unconscious and transported us here.

 

“So it was a trap” Stated Mindwipe.

 

“Most possible”

 

“But what happened to the black hole and was it a portal” Asked Huntress a little distressed about the fact that they were sucked into a freaking black-hole-portal-thing.

 

“After we all had been transported is my guess that the machine who created it got turned off and therefore disappeared the portal” Said Renegade matter of factly.

 

“Wait hold on, you’re saying that we actually got sucked into a black hole?” Asked Zoom.

 

“It was most possible not a black hole but it’s the best way to describe it”

 

“So where were we transported” Asked Kr.

 

“That’s the thing, we’re still in Gotham on the exact same place as the warehouse was” Said Renegade.

 

“But that’s not possible, the warehouse could not just have disappeared and left behind a forest in so little time”

 

“I know so I did some research, and stumbled on an news article about the justice League”

 

All the others faces darkened when he mentioned the Justice League.

 

“And?” asked Huntress impatiently.

 

“The article was from just a week ago, about how they had ‘saved the day’ once again” Explained Renegade.

 

“The League was never defeated here” Finished he.

 

An heavy silence fell over them all until Shockwave asked:

 

“What do you mean, how is that possible?”

 

“Yeah exactly, how’s that possible, we helped the light take them out three weeks ago” Cried Zoom out.

 

“It’s simple, just think about it. Think about the portal, the warehouse who seemed to have disappeared in hours, the forest who came out of nowhere, the league who is alive here, this isn’t our world”

 

Dreadful silence once again fell over them, a silence no one seemed to have the courage to break until Huntress whispered fearfully, afraid of the answer:

 

“What to you mean?”

 

Renegade looked them all dead in the eye while he answered:

 

“We’re in a different universe”

 

 

 


	5. Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people are maybe confused by the year this story takes place, or not I don’t know, but to clarify have I just put everything 7 years later than how it was in young justice universe just cause it felt like it would be easier to write for me, hope it don’t confuse you.
> 
> Oh and I have forgotten to mention why Zatanna and Rocket isn’t a part of the dark justice team and that’s just cause I prefer the original 6 as a team and I don’t know much about Zatanna and rocket, I don’t know if I will make them a part of young justice in the story.

 

**Gotham, 2018 January, 7pm**

 

They all stared completely stunned with an dumbfounded expression on their face at Renegade, who was on his holographic computer once again, ignoring the five people who he knew stared at him.

 

After a few minutes managed Huntress to break through her shock and started to look around uneasy.

 

“So a different universe huh? What do we know about it?” Asked She nervously.

 

That seemed to break the others shock as well and they all now looked at Renegade with questioning eyes.

 

Without taking his eyes of the computer answered he:

 

“Not much, it really similar to our universe before the league was defeated, the most different part of this universe, that isn’t that the league still is alive, is that some of them have sidekicks, and by the look of them, I think I know who they are”

 

They all seemed really surprised by that fact, the league taking in children, that didn’t sound like them at all.

 

“Wait you think you know who they are? How?” Asked Zoom.

 

Renegade didn’t respond but just showed a picture of Batman, Green Arrow, Flash and Aquaman with four boys going in front of them into the hall of justice, each boy were dressed in what one would call a superhero uniform.

 

The picture looked like it was taken out of a news article cause it had a huge caption saying ‘The Justice League introduces their sidekicks to their headquarter, The hall of Justice’

 

”This picture was taken on the 4th of July 2017, a few months after our team was assembled in our world, but that’s not what’s interesting, look at their faces” Said Renegade.

 

No one of the others had focused much on their faces, most of them just reading the headline but when they actually looked at them were they greeted by a shock. There was a boy with gills standing in front of Aquaman, a boy who looked exactly as Shockwave, as Kaldur, except for the clothes.

 

“Wha- Is- is that me?” Stammered Shockwave.

 

“It’s your counterpart in this universe, he works for the justice league” Stated Renegade.

 

A heavy silence fell over them, one of them joined the justice league, their loathed enemies, it seemed almost more surreal than being in a different universe. The silence didn’t last long since Renegade stated:

 

“And he’s not the only one, look closely at the one standing in front of flash, red hair, freckles, green eyes and most possible superspeed, it’s Zoom or as this world’s Wally West calls himself, Kid flash.

 

Once again fell a heavy silence over them all but was again cut of only after a few seconds by Zoom’s panicked :

 

“WhatOmgThisIsn’tHappeningThisIsn’tHappeningMyCounterpartIsBrainWashedAndWhoTheHellCallsHimselfKidFlashSeriouslyHeCould’tComeUpEithAnythingBetterThanFrickingKidFlashThisIsTheWorstDayOfMyLifeWhyMeIDon’tDeser-”

 

“Zoom shut up no one understand you while you’re talking with superspeed” Shouted Huntress.

 

“Tell me this don’t get worse Renegade” Said Mindwipe angrily and worried at the same time.

 

Renegade looked her in the eye and said calmly.

 

“Look at the bright clad person with a R at his chest”

 

They all looked at him with examining eyes, short, jet dark hair, a smug smile on his face and a domino mask that covered his eyes, seemed really young.

 

“Yeah what about him asked” Asked Mindwipe.

 

“That’s me, my counterpart”

 

They all stared at Renegade for a few seconds, then at the picture, then at Renegade again with completely shocked faces.

 

“But that’s-that’s not possible. He’s- He’s smiling. It’s impossible for that kid to be you” Stuttered Zoom stating what they all thought.

 

 

“For a starter Zoom, he isn’t me, he’s just a person that looks like me. Our counterparts might wear our faces but they’re a complete different person” Renegade didn’t change his emotionless tone once but Zoom could still hear the threat sent to him while Renegade said his name.

 

‘Right, get back in lane West, don’t question Renegade’ Scold Zoom himself in his head.

 

Renegade didn’t like being associated with his counterpart. His counterpart gave away so much emotions, so much weaknesses. He didn’t want to be associated with weaknesses. Renegade didn’t of course voice his feelings, he just voiced the facts instead, as he always did, they were not the same as their counterparts, end of discussion.

 

“Okay so you three joined the justice league in this universe, what about us” Said Huntress with a gesture at herself and the two aliens. She was slightly afraid about the truth, what if she also had joined the so called ‘heroes’, she felt ill just imagining it.

 

“There is no public information about Kr and Mindwipe at all, and the only information about Huntress is about the one before you” Said Renegade with a pointed look.

 

Huntress felt her blood run cold. She took the hint. She and Renegade were the only ones who hadn’t revealed their civilian ID, the only thing she had told the team was her first name, which actually was one more thing than Renegade, having told them nothing. She had always suspected that Renegade knew about her civilian self, her past, but she had always had a little hope that he didn’t. ‘Foolish’ thought she to herself. You can’t keep anything from Renegade. He didn’t at least tell the rest of the team that the Huntress before her was her mother comforted she herself. She just hoped the rest of the team didn’t question her.

 

“Wait, there was a Huntress before Artemis?” Asked Shockwave.

 

Huntress mentally sighed, couldn’t life be on her side once?

 

“No names in the field, Shockwave” Said Huntress accusingly as a try to lead the subject from her mom, not that they knew it was about her mom.

 

“Okay while I gladly would taunt Shockwave about how he managed slip up with such an easy task, and how dumb he must be to do that, and how clumsy it makes him, and untrustworthy and-” Zoom was abruptly cut of by Shockwave.

 

“Oh stop being such a drama queen Zoom, I mean if anyone is clumsy here it’s you, you literally trip on your own feet, and how dare you call me untrustworthy! I am the son of Black Manta, one of the leaders of the light and the king of Atlantis, while you just are a boy who happened to get superpowers and ran away from your home like a coward, you should treat me with res-”

 

Shockwave was cut of by Zoom’s strangled scream. Zoom was shaking with rage and looked less than a second away from attacking the atlantean and that would probably have happened if Renegade didn’t step in.

 

“Zoom, Shockwave” Said he so coldly that both the boys quickly forgot their anger and felt a little fear instead.

 

“We’re still on a mission. Stop acting like children and be quiet if you don’t have anything useful to say, understood” The way Renegade’s gaze hardened slightly made it clear to both of them that it wasn’t even up for debate, not that either one of them had planned to argue in the first place, that would be suicide could both boys agree on. Both of them hurried to say a loud and clear “Understood”

 

It got quite for a minute or so before Zoom looked up uncertainly at Renegade and then Huntress. After have opened his mouth and then closed it three times decided Mindwipe who didn’t have anything to do and felt angry, well more angry than usual, to outright ask the idiot what he wanted to say.

 

“Is it something you would like to say Zoom or do you just like standing there looking like a complete idiot”

 

It was only Shockwave who hadn’t noticed that Zoom wanted to say something since he was busy avoiding eye contact with anyone (Renegade) and had taken a very interest in the ground. Kr had noticed but didn’t feel like it was necessary to question him, Renegade had just ignored him busy with his computer and Huntress had noticed and then hoped that Zoom would keep his mouth shut and don’t ask the question that she thought he was gonna ask.

 

“Yeah, um, I was just wondering about the whole ‘Huntress before you’ thing” Said Zoom, too nervous to notice the insult Mindwipe had given him.

 

When everyone now looked at her, except Renegade who looked liked he tried to ignore them all and was successful.

 

Artemis cursed mentally at everyone and everything and realized she would have to explain, but she wouldn’t tell any more than necessary.

 

“My mother was Huntress before me but was caught and sent to prison” Said Huntress with a slight growl despite her attempt to leave out all emotions.

 

“Is she also in prison here?” Asked Huntress Renegade.

 

“No she was released almost a year ago, she was only sentenced to 6 years in prison, but she is in the same condition as your mother”

 

While the other looked questioning at Renegade signed Huntress. She had have her hopes up for this this version of her mother to not be crippled, cause it still kind of felt like it was her mother. But Renegade is right, this

universe’s people is not the same as they are in our universe. This version of her mother is nobody to her, or that was at least what she tried to convince herself.

 

“While there aren’t any information about your persona as Huntress, there are about your civilian ID.

 

While the others seemed to finally realize that Renegade knew Huntress secret ID, even tho none of them knew, sent Huntress something that first looked like a threatening glare at Renegade who just simply stared back at her with his as Artemis would say ‘god damn annoying bulletproof poker face’ which made her realize that she actually was sending a threatening stare to Renegade, The Renegade who couldn’t feel any emotion (well that was at least what Huntress thought) and therefore wouldn’t feel threatened at all and The Renegade who could end her in one second if he wanted to, so she quickly changed her stare to a pleading one instead.

 

“She goes to Gotham Academy on a scholarship since this fall and lives with her mother in an apartment in Gotham. Her father and sister is the same as in our dimension, they’re assassins (the team already knew this since they work with them sometimes) and don’t seem to be a part of Artemis life anymore.

 

Huntress felt a wave of relief rush over her, he didn’t reveal her secret ID, but why was it public information on everyone in her family and how they were assassins except her?

 

“What about us three? How’s our civilian lives?” Asked Zoom with curiosity.

 

“Wally West of this universe lives with his parents and have a great relationship with them but also stays very often with his aunt and her husband, Barry Allen aka The flash. He does relativity good in school but seems to be a genius in science. He was hospitalized the same day as you were after the experiment and don’t go any activities, that the public know of at least”

 

Zoom looked bitterly at the ground, being jealous at this version of him that got everything he had wanted, good parents, a relationship with his relatives and being flash’s partner. He then quickly scolded himself for being jealous, this version of him was brainwashed by the justice league’s view of the world and don’t got to be the real hero, even tho no one understands that they, the light, the team, they’re the real heroes.

 

“What about me, how could I ever choose the foolish man who called himself king over Atlantis instead of my own father”

 

“There’s not much public information about him since he don’t live on the land. He live in Atlantis became Aquaman’s sidekick 2014 when he were 14 and is called Aqualad, the impression he has made on the people is that he is very polite and loyal to his king”

 

It seemed like Shockwave would do an outburst but was interrupted before he had time to even begin.

 

“Polite?! Ha Ha Ha, very funny, Shockwave is the opposite of polite, and Aqualad way to be original buddy” Said Zoom incredulously.

 

Renegade gave Zoom a look that shut him up directly.

 

“That’s the thing, it’s not Shockwave, it’s not us. This universe has clearly changed important parts of our lives, parts that made us who we are”

 

They all hummed with him in agreement.

 

“But if we want to know more about our counterparts as sidekicks and see if there is any information about Kr or Mindwipe, then we must look at the league’s data”

 

“And how can we do that” Said Zoom.

 

“I’ll hack them”

 

“Oh right, master hacker, forgot, do your thing”

Renegade had already started with the hacking and was soon thereafter done and scrolling through all the league’s files.

 

He had since long ago learnt how to repress feelings, he had locked them away and thrown away the key, he could not remember the last time he felt any huge emotion.  
The only thing he had was his goal, to get rid of the so called ‘justice’ that the league represented and actually give the world real justice. That was what drove every decision he made, no emotions, just what was best for the mission. Renegade’s mind had two different categories, a ‘bad for mission’ category and one ‘good for mission’ category. For example, bickering by his teammates, bad for mission, no irritation just the fact that it was bad for the mission and therefore needed to be stopped.

 

So when he found a file named ‘The team’ and read everything in it didn’t he feel any surprise but sorted the information to the ‘bad for the mission’ category.

 

————————————————Line break—————————————————

 

  
After having told the team, his team, about all their counterparts and how they had started a team and how this team had interfered with the lights plans time after time and saved the league on New Year’s Eve, had everyone their on outburst of rage against their counterpart who not just worked for the league but also destroyed the light’s plans.

 

They all handled their rage in different ways. Kr who usually were calm and didn’t do much action (If they weren’t on mission) went and smashed a tree to literally pieces. Mindwipe suggested angrily if they could find some bad guys and kill them, very violently. Zoom started talking in superspeed and by the few words Renegade managed to catch, was it some kind of death threat. Shockwave started kicking the ground which was frozen since it was winter, so it ended with him jumping on one foot while repeatedly saying ouch. Huntress mumbled silently a few curses, or more like half screamed all curses that existed in three different languages. In the middle of everything stood Renegade who looked completely unbothered.

 

After have waited a few minutes on his teammates decided he that they had have enough time being emotional cry babies.

 

“Team, quit with you outburst and gather around again”

 

They all stopped with what they were doing and scrambled over to Renegade as fast as they could without it looking like they ran.

 

“The league has no record of any machine or magic that makes you able to change universe” (let’s say that klarion and dr fate can’t do that, so this universe’s klarion isn’t the same as theirs so he don’t know them, just so the story can roll on)

 

Realization appeared on all of their faces after a moment.

 

“So- So you’re saying we have no way home?” Asked Zoom not bothering to keep the fear out of his voice.

 

“No known way”

 

It became quiet once again, everyone lost in thought.

 

After a moment asked Huntress:

 

“So what now”

 

Everyone turned to Renegade.

 

“We can’t take us home, for now, but it doesn’t mean we can’t continue our work”

 

They all looked puzzled until Kr figured out what he meant.

 

“You want us to eliminate the league”

 

“Not quite, I want to give this light a chance to destroy the league, we take care of those who interfered the last time”

 

Realization appeared on all of their faces and then came determination.

 

“We will eliminate our counterparts” Stated Renegade.

 

Zoom then said uncharistic serious with an dark edge in his voice:

 

“Let’s show our failed counterparts real justice, something that they would call revenge or crime, but actually just is what one would call, dark justice”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as I mentioned in the chapter doesn’t dark justice wear the same things as young justice so here is my explanation of how they look,
> 
> Shockwave just lookes like how Kaldur did in season 2 when he worked for black manta.
> 
> Huntress has the same pants as her Artemis costume but in gray and she doesn’t wear a crop top but instead a skin tight long armed purple shirt without a symbol and her mask is also now purple and doses show her eyes (it has those white things like robins domino mask has.
> 
> Kr lookes like he does in season two except that he doesn’t wear a Superman symbol.
> 
> Mindwipe look like she does in season 2 But with a longer cape and shoulder long hair.
> 
> Zoom lookes like Wally in his camouflage mode but his goggles is reflective so you can’t see his eyes and he have a black mask that covers his whole face except nose, hair and eyes (cause the goggles is on his eyes) I have drawn how he looks but don’t want to post that if it isn’t necessary (If no one understands my bad explanation) cause I’m not really that much of I artis (I’m awful)
> 
> Renegade lookes like robin but has a black hood that shadows his face that he wears almost all the time, otherwise is his costume gray and black. Oh and he has two katanas on his back.


	6. Fifth

**STAR labs Gotham, 2018 April 16, 2am**

 

Star labs were never empty of people. People came to work early in the morning eager to pick up where they had left the day before. They all worked long into the afternoon, ready to go home but already excited for the next day. There were always a few dedicated people who worked way over their shift into the late evening, sometimes even night. When the last worker had left for the day started the guards patrol for the night.

 

Several break in attempts had been tried over the years but not one had been successful since they got supported by Wayne Enterprises and their high technology security system. They facility was almost impossible to break into and even more so to manage to get out afterwards. Some people would say that it was unnecessary with that much security, but those would soon realize that they were wrong, it wasn’t too much security, but soon to be proven, too little.

 

From the shadows, in the most secure room in the facility, emerged a black clad hooded person. Renegade. The room had no guards patrolling in but was instead the focus of the security system, meaning it had the heaviest security and was the hardest to break into. But the system was nothing compared to Renegade’s hacking skills. All the security cameras were on a loop, all the alarms and all the motion sensor turned off.

 

That’s why no guards came rushing from the door when Renegade walked over to a locked safe. That’s why the building didn’t go on lockdown when Renegade hacked the lock. That’s why no sirens could be heard from the distance when he picked up the relatively small device from the safe. That’s why he could silently leave the facility with the device now in his possession without a single person noticing that he was there in the first place.

 

Renegade then continued sneaking in the shadows away from star labs, determined to continue avoiding any people, especially Batman and his, as Renegade would say, sidekick, Robin. It was important that he continued being just a rumor, a whisper in the wind.

 

The people that he actually had interacted with the last three months, who all were dead now, were criminals he had sought information from. He couldn’t afford anyone knowing anything about him and the criminals deserved it anyways. All the cops and the dynamic duo knew that was connected to him was seven murderers and two break ins. Not that they knew that it was the same person who had committed all those crimes. Not that they knew that it was he or that he actually existed in the first place.

 

Renegade was smart, he made sure that all the murderers looked liked they either were unintentional made by someone, so it just looked like a fight where someone had gotten a little too good hit or it looked like it was intentionally made, which it was. Renegade made sure that there was no connection between the murderers and laid out clues and proof against people who could take the responsibility of the crime, people who he could frame. There was no reason to suspect anything wrong.

 

And the two break ins had a month and a half’s time between them and what he had stolen was two completely different things that could not reveal what he planned to build.

 

So not even the world's greatest detective could suspect or prepare for what was coming, not until it was too late anyways. The device from Star labs was the last thing they needed, they could now set their plan it motion.

 

**Flashback**

  
**Three months earlier…**

 

**Gotham, 2018 January 16, 10pm**

 

After four hours of planning and searching information could one say that they at least had a start of a plan, something to begin with. And that had been hard enough.

 

They needed a plan that included distracting the whole league, luring their counterparts, as they referred to as Young Justice, short for The Young Justice League, away from the league and the safety of their headquarter. All people in Young Justice needed to be accounted for, they would only get one safe chance at destroying them. Then they needed a trap for Young Justice that they all would fall for and that none of them could get out of. Then they needed to erase all clues afterwards, they couldn’t leave a trace behind since probably the whole Justice League would want their heads if their precious sidekicks died. They needed the plan to be bulletproof.

 

So far had they an vague idea of how they would be able to distract the whole league. Renegade had heard Deathstroke talking with the light about a machine that would make all the countries begging for their mercy, making them loyal the light. They were building a machine that could control something that just Mother Nature had have control of before. A machine that could create earthquakes at their fullest level. No person would go safe if they happened to be where the machine was set. And if they set the machine, or in their case, machines under all the mentors protected cities would it cause enough chaos and destruction so the whole league would be needed.

 

So what they would start with was getting all the parts of the machines that were needed. And that was easier said than done.

 

They would need to break in to various places to get most parts and if anyone suspected that all the break ins were connected then they could be prepared for the machines or most likely be able to stop them before they machines even were done.

 

So they decided that they would steal the things with a few weeks in between and that just Renegade would steal from the places with high security and Huntress and Mindwipe would steal from individuals who had what they needed in their possession and steal things that they actually didn’t need but that would make it seem like the break ins weren’t connected cause the things they stole couldn’t be connected.

 

Meanwhile would Kr, Zoom and Shockwave blend in with the civilians and try to learn as much as possible about the differences between their world and this and if they learned anything useful that they for example could use to make a trap for Young justice then they would contact Renegade.

 

They knew that league probably had detected the same energy wave as they had when they found the machine that stranded them in this dimension so they would soon have to move from this place before Batman came to check it out. The league or at least Batman would know that someone had looked through their files cause not even Renegade was good enough to keep all traces of him away from the league’s mainframe but he could at least make it impossible for them to track down where he was or who had hacked them in the first place. He made also sure not to go in on the files with secret identities. They would think that their identities were still a secret then which were great because they could use it against them since they actually already knew all of the league’s identities. They figured it out after they had killed them all in their dimension. They had the advantage in this situation, they had the element of surprise, and sometimes that’s all you needed.

 

  
**End of flashback**

 

**Batcave, 2018 April 17, 3am**

 

  
In the dimly light cave, in the middle of the night, sat a figure in front of a huge computer. The figure was dressed in a grey costume with a black cape over its shoulders. If you looked closer could you see the figure’s, the man’s, unmasked face. He looked like he was in his early or mid thirties and had dark brown hair with brown eyes. The face was well known for all in Gotham and probably for the rest of the world too since he was one of the richest men on earth, Bruce Wayne. The face combined with the armored suit with a bat on it was on the other hand not a well known sight for most people. The fact that Bruce Wayne was Batman was a guarded secret just a few chosen knew.

 

Batman, or Bruce since he actually didn’t have his cowl on, looked through several different files with all his focus directed at said thing. His face looked tired, which wasn’t a weird thing since it was three in the morning, but his eyes showed a awareness that didn’t give any indication that he actually was tired. Which he actually probably wasn’t since he was used to no sleep for a few days.

 

The one particular file he laid most focus on was a police report from this morning. A device from star labs had been stolen sometime under the night. The report says that there wasn’t any sign of a break in and that no of the guards had noticed anything out of place. There wasn’t anything out of place on the cameras and none of the alarms had been turned on. The cops had no idea how the device could have been taken since not even the guards who work there can turn of the alarm.

 

The device that had been stolen could self create enough energy for a whole city for months and could be used for several different purposes in several different scenarios. The caped crusader could not figure out what the person who stole the device would use it device for. And it frustrated him but it also worried him a little that a so powerful device could be in the wrong hands.

 

It would have helped if he actually had any leads from the person who stole it but there was none. So he had no idea what the device would be use for, no idea where or who the person who stole it is but he had at least a theory about how the device could have been stolen.

 

The person, most probably not a meta, was able to hack the whole security system and was able to sneak past all the guards. The person must be an extremely skilled hacker to be able to hack through Wayne enterprises security system, he should know since he helped build it, and extremely stealthy. If the person was a so skilled hacker then it could have been him or her that managed to hack the league’s system a few weeks ago. So a theory was that the two hackers were the same person, and extremely skilled, at least on Robin’s level. The hacker could also be connected with a energy blast the league detected a few months ago since the league was hacked just 27 minutes after the blast, yes he counted the minutes. But that was as much as he knew and that was just a theory without any proof and it frustrated him to no end, he hated not knowing.

 

He looked through a few different files for a few minutes afterwards but was then reminded that he had a important business meeting with Lex Luthor later that day. He would try to buy a weapon from Lexcorp that they planned to sell to an anonymous buyer. The weapon would be way to dangerous in the wrong hands and the league could not let Luthor sell it to a unknown person. If luthor didn’t sell it to him then it’s really important that they shadow luthor while he meet the buyer so they know who has the dangerous weapon in its possession. Luthor is smart a will probably suspect that the league will try something but he also don’t care since they don’t have any proof against him breaking the law, so he will just see it as a chans to accuse the league for not trusting the people. So they can and will shadow him if he don’t sell the weapon to Wayne Enterprises.

 

It went unknown to him that he had walked right into a trap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best chapter but meh we all have ups and downs


	7. Sixth

**Blüdhaven, 2018 April 17, 11pm**

  
If you didn’t focus then you would think the abandoned warehouse was just that, abandoned, empty, but if you then started focusing would you slowly be able to see two boys in their teens standing hidden in the shadows, Kr and Shockwave. If you then focused more on your hearing would you be able to hear two other people breathing quietly, Mindwipe and Zoom. What you not would be able to detect, if you weren’t as trained as Batman, maybe not even then, were the last two persons standing in the shadows, Renegade and Huntress.

  
No of them made a move, everyone just stood still looking around after a sign of an intruder. Renegade had picked this particular warehouse because he knew it was abandoned, free of any security cameras, in a city that the none of the league protected and it was in a empty part of the town, no one would be around.

  
When everyone were sure there wasn’t any unwanted person with them stepped Renegade out of the shadows, something the others took as a signal to follow his example. They all just looked at each other for a few seconds, taking in each other, most of them had after all not seen each other for three months. Well if you don’t count on watching the others from distance to make sure they didn’t screw up in Renegade’s case.

  
Renegade then spoke up, catching all the attention in the room, or well, warehouse.

  
“Bruce Wayne failed in buying Lex Luthor’s new weapon this morning as predicted which means everything is going as planned, I’ve gathered enough information about the weapon deal to know that he will sell the weapon to a Russian mob boss at Santa prisca at Thursday at 10pm, so we know when and where we will strike”

  
No one wanted to know how he had managed to gather all that information.

  
“Wait how did you figure all that out when Batman couldn’t”

  
Well no one except Zoom apparently.

  
When all he received was a cold glare hurried Zoom to put in:

  
“Not that Batman is better than you, no way, I just meant-I just meant that you know-he’s Batman-Batman is like you know a really good detective, like really good-but nothing compared to you of course, I was just surprised that he didn’t know, that’s all” Said Zoom nervously half in super speed.

  
Zoom could have sworn that Renegade raised an unimpressed eyebrow, not that he saw it or anything because of Renegade's mask and hood, but he could feel it. He was sure of it.

  
“Criminals have lots of information that they never would tell the so called heroes because they now they are protected by the league’s justice, but if you just don’t follow the league's rules are the criminals so suddenly more willing to talk. One high posted crime boss happened to know who Luther’s buyer was and gave away all the information needed, any more questions Zoom” Renegade said the last part in a way that made Zoom understand that it would end badly for him if he asked any more pointless questions.

  
They all then focused on what Renegade had said before and were relieved hearing everything was going as planned. They would put up with their distraction, the earthquake machines, at the same time as the league planned to shadow Luthor. Batman would know the whole league would be needed to handle the earthquakes and saving all the people so he would give the mission to his covert team, young justice. They would then make the team lose Luthor by deactivating their tracker and then make sure that their own ship would be sending the same frequency so the team started following them instead, following them right into a trap.

  
“Have all the machines been set” Asked Huntress.

  
“All machines except the one In Gotham. There is a mob who has their headquarter at the exact place we need for the moment, but they won’t be a problem for much longer” Said Renegade blankly.

  
They all felt a shiver of fear by the statement, they all knew what he meant, and while they all agreed that it was necessary and probably were what the mob deserved couldn’t they help but feel a small sympathy for the mob, Renegade was scary enough when he was on their side, and you know, didn’t try to kill them.

  
“What if Batman shows up” Asked Mindwipe.

  
“Batman will be busy tracking down Two-Face tonight, as will Robin”

  
“What will the rest of us do” Asked Shockwave with his respectful tone, the one he only ever uses when he talks with his dad or Renegade.

  
“You will just lay low”

  
No one gave away any protest, you’ll listen and don’t disobey Renegade’s orders, that was an unspoken rule.

  
They all looked at each other and made the tiniest of nodes before moving back into the shadows, and the warehouse became empty once again.

 

**Gotham, 2018 April 18, 3am**

  
Renegade was perched on a beam in the far corner of the tunnel everal meters over the ground. The whole place stank of refuse and the sewer water down below was filled with it. The air was filled with flies and the sidewalks next to the water was constantly used by rats. The light was dim down there since the only thing that hindered complete darkness was a few emergency lights. No one would willing go down here and that’s the exact reason why the mob had chosen this place, it’s also one of the reasons why he needed this place.

  
All the walls looked the same down there, the same type of bricks, the same type of light and the same type of sewer water running next to them. The occasional tunnel that splitted and the even less occasional ladder to an exit was almost the only thing that broke the identical look by the place. Almost.

  
In the middle of one wall was a rusty metal door, a door Renegade was perched over, waiting for the right moment to strike.

  
The door led to a abandoned control room that the mob had taken over and now used as headquarter for their meetings. They thought of it as their territory and would not just give it up. All the leaders and important members of the mob was in there right now, meaning all the people that knew of the place and was ready to fight for it was gathered, at the same place, deep down in the sewers where no one could hear them scream, an easy kill.

  
The door was heavy locked from the inside, something that wasn’t much of a problem for Renegade, he could easily break in, but that might alert someone that he was there and that would make the killing so much more ineffective, so he decided to wait for the last member that would join the meeting and when he opened the door would Renegade take him down and silently sneak in the room. As on que came the last man, a drug lord. He walked hurriedly and seemed to stress to take in his surroundings. Renegade mentally scoffed. That man was a clumsy fool that made more mistakes that Renegade cared to count.

  
He silently jumped down behind the man who now stood in front of the door. The man did a simple knock and then just waited. He didn’t notice Renegade standing one meter behind him.

  
The door opened wildly and what looked like a simple thug opened it a looked over the man with an almost bored expression. The thug then noticed something moving behind the man and his eyes widened in shock and fear. The man saw the thug’s expression and began to turn around but all he had time to see was a shining movement coming right at him. The man didn’t have time to scream or react before he felt a sting on his neck and then blackness overwhelming him. He didn’t notice in that last second of awareness that he was dying just like he didn’t notice the other body falling to the ground next to him, dead just like him, and he certainly didn’t notice Renegade standing over him with two bloody katanas in his hands, looking down emotionlessly at him, not showing a care in the world over what he just had done.

  
Renegade quickly examined the fairly big room. In the middle of the room was a big table where all the remaining people was seated, arguing loudly. None of them appeared to have heard him, not that he thought that they had, he had killed enough times to know how to do it unnoticed.

  
He could easily kill them by just throwing a grenade from his utility belt but that might draw attention to other people who then would come and check it and he couldn’t have that, he needed the place to be completely deserted. So he started contemplating his alternatives.

  
He could just run at them and have them all dead in seconds but that was risky cause there was a chance that one of them would be able to sneak away while he was occupied and it was also a chance even though it was small, that someone would get a hit on and that was just unnecessary. He could also try throwing his daggers at them, that would quickly kill them without any unnecessary fight but there was ten people and at least three of them would have the time to react, so that was also risky.

  
Renegade looked around in the room, examining it, and came up with an idea.  
The room was completely sealed, probably to keep away the smell of the sewer and probably also one of the reasons it now was abandoned, they couldn’t get any fresh air into the room, but that was just a good thing, or well, at least for Renegade.

  
Renegade quickly took out a gas mask from his utility belt and secured it on his face. He then took out something that looked like a grenade and looked over at the table again. They all were still arguing and now to the point where two people stood up screaming to each other’s faces red faced by anger.

  
‘They have themselves to blame for their soon to be fate’ thought Renegade.

  
He then closed the door quietly and locked it.

  
Renegade pulled the pin of the grenade look a like thing and then quickly threw it at the middle of the table. He then moved into the shadows and watched them, he had to make sure none of them survived this.

  
The argument that now was a screaming match quickly died as soon as they heard something landing on the table with a thud. All their hands whipped around and looked at the object now laying on the table. It took a second for their brain to process what it was and then another to quit being paralyzed by fear. But by the time they all were ready to dash out of the room had the object already let out a cloud of green smoke. They all had been too surprised to hinder themselves in time to not breath so they all breathed in the gas.

  
The reaction was immediate. Their hands flew up to their throats with wide opened, panicked eyes, that now began to tear up because of the effect the gas had on the eyes, and probably by fear too. They started coughing as their bodies tried to get the poisonous gas out of the their lungs. One of them started making gurgling, cut off, noises that soon was caused by all of them.

  
Then the first one of them fell to the ground. His body twitched for a few seconds but then became motionless while his muscles became lax. He could feel all the energy draining from is body and he numbly wondered if being hollow felt like this because he sure as hell felt hollow, and tired, so extremely tired. He thought sleep sounded like a really good option, maybe he could just close his eyes for a few seconds, that wouldn’t be so bad would it?

  
His eyes slowly lost their fear and panic until the point where they didn’t show any emotion anymore and just stared unblinkingly straight forward.

  
The other nine bodies fell soon thereafter.

  
A few minutes later went Renegade, without any hesitation, to the now nine bodies and checked them all for a pulse, when he found none nodded he mentally to himself. The place was now theirs so it was time to get the machine set in there.

  
He took one last look of the room, the still lingering gas and the dead bodies. The only thing he felt was success, success because the mission had been completed, the mission, the only thing that mattered.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Seventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won’t be any relationships in this story cause I’m not good at writing them and Zattana and Rocket won’t be in it either cause I don’t know much bout them and also like the original 6 the most.

  
**Gotham, 2018 april 20, 7pm**

  
It started a few hours ago but went unnoticed by everyone. Around 2pm was the first time you actually could feel it, but it was so small magnitude so most of the ones that actually noticed something dismissed it as nothing, after all Earthquakes were not that common in Gotham city. At 4pm did it no longer go unnoticed by anyone. The ground started to noticeably shake, light furnitures and decorations fell and the old houses in Gotham started to crack worryingly much.

  
But it was over in less than a minute, giving seemingly everyone in Gotham a chance to tell the media about the earthquake, since they got thousands of calls in the minute about it.

  
If the people in Gotham thought the weird thing was just having an earthquake in Gotham then they were badly mistaken. During the time the Gothamies were preoccupied calling the media were all the people in Metropolis, Star city, Coast city and Central city also occupied calling them.

  
And then it was all over the news, five of the cities the league protected had all been hit by earthquakes but the weird things was that all the earthquakes started and ended the exact same time and had the exact same magnitude. It might have been a coincidence. Did anyone believe that? No. Soon was the whole internet crowded with different conspiracy theories. All from an alien invasion to Mother Nature turning against them was discussed.

  
Neither the earthquakes nor the news had gone unnoticed by the league, to no one's surprise, so Batman was therefore also occupied with different theories about the situation, but his was much more possible.

  
His two most likely theories was that someone either was sending the league a threat or was trying to distract them. But to do either of those needed someone to be able to control the earthquakes and that was a ability that no mete nor machine could do at this level, yet, that he knew of. Then he remembered the device that was stolen almost a week ago, the device that could self create energy, and got the theory that someone actually had managed to build a machine that was able to create earthquakes and that the device was what gave the machine power. If that theory now was true then the theory that it was meant as distraction most likely also was true since if it had been a threat then either a person or a cause would have been reviled. But who did it? And what was they trying to distract the league from?

  
Batman signed and rubbed his eyes frustratedly, he could not figure this case out, something that was very new to him. He was so focused on his research about the case so he almost didn’t heard Robin coming into the room. Almost.

  
“What is it” Asked Batman, not taking his eyes from the computer.

  
“Dang it, I almost thought I would be able to sneak up on you” said Robin.

  
If Batman would have been in a good mood, or well better mood than his usual brooding, then he might have smirked amused, cause he knew Robin had made a silent vow to one day be able to sneak upon him, and that day clearly wasn’t today, but he wasn’t in a good mood, more like the opposite so he wasn’t amused and didn’t respond.

  
Robin seemed to sense his mood and got a little more serious.

  
“So no progress ‘bout the earthquake thing”

  
Batman just grunted in response.

  
“Are we still going after Luthor today”

  
Batman thought about it for a second, the Luthor case was needed today while the earthquakes could wait till tomorrow. Batman was about to tell that to Robin but was interrupted before he even had the chance to begin by a low grumble and the ground that started to shake violently.

  
Robin, who stood up, nearly lost balance and would have fallen to the floor if he wasn’t able to regain some of his balance at the last second managed to stumbled over to the desk for support. Batman then grabbed robin and and threw himself and robin to the ground under the desk. The cave was earthquake proof but it still was a one percent chance that the cave wouldn’t manage the earthquake and standing up out in the open free to be crushed by some debris wasn’t an option then.

  
The serious shaking lasted for less than a minute and as fast as the ground had stilled threw Batman himself of the ground and started immediately typing at the computer. Robin got up more slowly and looked cautiously around.

  
“That was way to much shaking for an aftershock” Said Robin.

  
Batman had quit his typing and now showed Robin several twitter posts from the last minute, all saying something about a recent earthquake, but they all came from different cities, the league’s cities.

  
“It’s the league’s cities again, how is this possible” Asked Robin.

  
“Someone is either trying to distract the league or want revenge on the league and tries to get it by attacking our cities, it means that either way, someone can control the earthquakes and can attack our cities with it any time. They can most probably control which magnitude the earthquake is”

  
“What magnitude had this one”

  
“5.8”

Robins eyes widened a little by this information.

  
“What!? Then it’s bound to be some serious damage, people could be hurt, we must go and help” Said Robin urgently.

  
“We can’t do that right now”

  
“What!? Why”

  
“The damage is already done and there is already people helping out in the city, what we must do is to make sure there won’t be another earthquake, we’ll save more lives that way”

  
Robin opened his mouth ready to continue arguing about the matter but quickly closed his mouth again when he realized that Batman actually was right.

  
“Take the zeta tube to the mountain and assemble and debrief the team on the Luthor mission, you will have to go instead”

  
Robins eyes widened at that statement, the Luthor mission was important and Batman was ready to give it to the team? Then he remembered that Batman probably didn’t have much of a choice since he and the league would be preoccupied with the earthquakes. But it didn’t change the fact that it was awesome thought Robin with an grin.

  
He then said a rushed bye to Batman and hurried to the zeta tubes.

  
**Bioship, 2018 April 20, 11pm**

  
The team had traveled for an hour and not much had happened. They had a tracer on Luthor’s plane that they followed and made sure to keep some distance between them and the bio ship so they wouldn’t be picked up by Luthor radar.

  
They had been surprised Batman gave them a mission with that much importance even though they had been given much harder mission since new year’s eve for understandably reasons, they had proven themselves.

  
They all wished they actually could arrest Luthor for all the crimes he had committed, one of them being partly responsible for the new year’s eve catastrophe, but they couldn’t since there wasn’t any actual proof.

  
The last 10 minutes of the flight had been relatively silent, which most of them liked, it was peaceful, until Wally decided to ruin it.

  
“I’m Hungry” Signed Wally miserably.

  
“Oh what a surprise” Muttered Artemis annoyed.

  
“I’m really, really hungry”

  
“Well suck it up and deal with it, kid mouth”

  
“But I can’t cause I’m Hungryyy” Whined Wally.

  
“That’s none of our problems and none of us have any food so stop complaining”

  
“I’m pretty sure boy wonder over there actually have some food in his magic belt” Said Wally with a glare sent to Artemis that quickly turned into puppy eyes when his eyes landed on Robin.

  
“For the thousandth time KF, it’s only for emergencies and not for snacks so you won’t be getting any” Said Robin and rolled his eyes, not that anyone of his teammates could see that.

  
Wally Signed loudly and then dramatically said:

  
“But it is an emergency, I am starving, do you want me to die?”

  
“You ate an hour ago, you’re not dying” Said Robin Dryly.

  
Wally just scowled and asked M’gann instead when they were there. M’gann just signed and told Wally in a matter of fact voice:

  
“Wally we don’t know where we are going or how long it takes”

  
“Exactly as she didn’t know it the last ten times you asked her” Put Artemis in.

  
“Yeah but this time she might ha-“

  
“Wally may I suggest being quiet for some time so we all can rest, we don’t know how long we’ll be staying up today” Said Kaldur.

  
Wally looked a little offended by being cut of, but stopped talking either way, which was appreciated by everyone else.

  
M’gann let out a quiet sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a few seconds to appreciate the peaceful silence, thinking it wouldn’t matter if she left the tracer signal out of her sight for a second, so when the signal turned to static for a second, no one noticed.

  
When M’gann later opened her eyes and saw that the tracer said Luther’s plane started flying more east she made the bio ship follow, not knowing it might be the biggest mistake of her life, or the last.

  
——

  
The bio ship stealthy landed on the west edge of the island that they had followed “Luthor” to. According to Robin were they on a unused Island on the east coast of America. Luther’s ship had landed 10 minutes before them in the middle of the island so they had to go a half mile or so by foot to come there.

  
They stealthy walked through the forest, or as stealthy as a clone, martian and speedster could, until they reached the place where the tracker said Luther’s ship had landed. They were more than a little surprised.

  
In front of them was a glade sort of, all the trees grew around the glade but their branches grew over the place leaving a sort of roof over the glade, hiding a small low built warehouse from being seen from above.

  
It seemed to be no activity in the building since there wasn’t any light or sounds from the building. Robin checked on his holo computer for any signs of electricity but found none. There was also no sign of Luther’s plane which probably meant that the plane was inside the building.

  
Robin didn’t like the situation, something was up.

  
Luther was most probably inside the warehouse right now with the buyer and it was extremely important that they found out who that was, both because the weapon couldn’t be left in the wrong hands and because Batman would lose his trust in their capabilities, and be disappointed.

  
“Robin, what would our smartest move be” Asked Aqualad.

  
Despite his own suspicion, decided Robin to plaster on a fake smirk and say:

  
“I’ll say our smartest move would be to follow the plan, sneak in and see which ugly face Luther will sell the weapon to”

  
Robin could feel his gut feeling screaming to him that they shouldn’t do it, something was wrong, but he just brushed it of blaming it on that Batman had managed to rub of his paranoia on Robin.

  
So they all sneaked over to the warehouse, checking for any signs of security cameras or motion sensors, but found none, and then climbed up on the roof. They found a roof window that they peaked through, hoping to see any sign of Luther, when they found none and concluded that Luther probably wasn’t there, and they had no idea where he was then, decided they that they should go in and investigate.

  
“Is that really so smart, what if they actually are there” Argued Artemis.

  
“If they would have been down there then Superboy would have heard them by now or we should have seen them” Argued Wally back.

  
“Kid Flash is right, there is no sign of Luther, the best we can make out of the situation is to investigate the warehouse for any information that might be useful” Said Kaldur.

  
“Okay, well after you then” Scoffed Artemis and crossed her arms stubbornly.

  
Conner didn’t wait for any more response and just jumped down through the window with Kaldur and Wally right behind him. M’gann looked uncertainly at Artemis before she also jumped down.

  
Robin looked at Artemis and could feel a nagging dread rising. Artemis looked backed and muttered angrily:

  
“Let’s just get this over with already ” And jumped down, leaving Robin alone on the roof with his worry. He then signed and reluctantly jumped down. Just as his feet connected with the ground with a soft landing, felt it like gravity had become hundred of times stronger and pulled his whole body to the ground and then kept him there. He couldn’t twitch a finger where he lied, feeling heavier than lead, he barely managed to keep his eyes open, but he managed and could see how both Aqualad and Superboy also were lying on the ground, both faced away from him, not moving either.

  
The only thing Robin could do was thinking that he should have listened to his instincts, cause something was really up, that became even clearer, when a person walked out of the shadows and walked over to Conner, a person who looked exactly as Kaldur, except the clothes. Because of his shock was ‘Seriously, another clone’ the only one thought he could process clearly.

  
His mind then became completely blank by fear and he became completely paralyzed, couldn’t blink, couldn’t think, couldn’t utter a single word as the “clone” pulled out a green shining stone formed as a dagger and thrusted it with force at Conner’s heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All people in the dark justice team is more skilled than their counterpart in young justice cause they have been pushed harder and don’t divide their time between civilian and criminal life, they just have a criminal life.  
> Most of the personalities will also be changed cause their past is.  
> And sorry for all the misspelling, cause their will be a lot.


End file.
